Escape Board (Ultra Prism 122)
Regular print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprints=3 |reprint1=EscapeBoardUltraPrism167.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint2=EscapeBoardRemixBout62.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Toyste Beach |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=122/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=060/066}} |rarity= |cardno=167/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=077/066}} |jpcardno=271/SM-P}} |jpcardno=122/150}} |jpcardno=014/029}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=062/064}} Escape Board (Japanese: エスケープボード Escape Board) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text less, and it can retreat even if it's or . }} Release information This card was included as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Both prints feature artwork by Toyste Beach. A Mirror Holofoil version of the Regular print was later released as one of the Japanese and was available as a winner's prize at all regional Champion's League events held during the 2018-2019 season. These included the 2019 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on September 16, 2018; the 2019 Niigata Champion's League, held on December 2, 2018; and the 2019 Kyoto Champion's League, held on April 14, 2019. A second Certified Champion's League Tournament was also held in Chiba on February 17, 2019. To qualify for a winner's prize, competitors in the Junior League were required to reach the Second Stage of the qualifying round, which required 2 consecutive wins at the First Stage. Competitors in the Senior and Master Leagues could qualify for a winner's prize by placing in the top 64 at the conclusion of the qualifying round, which was played over a maximum of 8 (Senior) or 9 (Master) rounds of Swiss. The SM-P Promotional print features the Championship Series 2019 logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. In Japan, Non Holofoil versions of the Regular print were included in the subset and . The SM-P Promotional print was also awarded as a winner's prize at the 2019 Pokémon Japan Championships, which took place at the Makuhari Messe convention center on June 8 and 9, 2019. The tournament structure differed for the three age brackets available to enter. The Junior bracket comprised two qualifying rounds followed by single-elimination finals. The first qualifying round had two stages: the First Stage required 2 consecutive wins to progress to the Second Stage; the first 32 players to achieve 3 consecutive wins at the Second Stage would progress to the second qualifying round, which consisted of 8 group tournaments with 4 players in each. The top player from each group would go onto the single-elimination finals. Junior players who reached the Second Stage were awarded this card. The Senior and Master brackets comprised a Swiss qualifying round followed by single-elimination finals. The Senior qualifying round was played over a maximum of 6 rounds of Swiss, while the Master qualifying round was played over a maximum of 8 rounds. The top 64 Senior and Master players following their respective qualifying rounds would progress to the finals and earn a copy of this card. A new print with different artwork once again by Toyste Beach was included as part of the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Toyste Beach |image2=EscapeBoardUltraPrism167.jpg |caption2= print Illus. Toyste Beach |image3=EscapeBoardRemixBout62.jpg |set3=Remix Bout |illus3=Toyste Beach }} Trivia Origin Category:Ultra Prism cards Category:Ultra Moon cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Remix Bout cards Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach Category:Holofoil cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Fluchtboard (TCG) es:Escapatín (TCG) ja:エスケープボード zh:逃脱滑板（集换式卡片）